Jitterbug
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: KanjiJun:: Wake me up, before you go-go. -Collection of one-shots-


**Pre-Author's Note:** Whee! My first non-KH oriented fanfic. Sooo, lately I've been really into Bokurano (such a fantabulous manga). And I found the Kanji/Jun implications way too perfect to pass up (even though the anime apparently did). So that's what this is for, just a collection of drabbles centering around the two of them.

Most of these (if not all) won't be very serious. After everything that happens to them in the series I just don't think I could bring myself to write anything too morose with them.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not lucky enough to own any bishie boys.

**Song:** Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! By Vengaboys

-

"Kanji, you're a fool. An utter fool."

"Heh, I know, I know…"

Kanji scratched his head and smiled at nothing as he exited the local convenience store, small plastic bag in hand. As he walked past Chutenro Tower he made his usual point of avoiding glances in the vertical direction. Instead he left himself to his usual musings.

_An utter fool…_

That was probably the billionth time Machi had said that as she rang up his purchases at the register. Jeez. It wasn't like he had much choice… What'd she want from him? Backbones didn't grow overnight after all…

It was a long walk from the shopping center to Kanji and his father's small apartment complex. Why they couldn't afford a bigger home with his dad's more than lucrative job Kanji would never understand… But at the same time he wasn't really complaining; a nice, big house would probably feel empty without a mom around…

Sure, Jun lived in a well-sized house but that was different. His family had Kana, and besides it wasn't like Jun noticed how empty a home could get…

…

Okay, well maybe he did. But _still_.

He compensated for that missing piece by spending all his waking hours at Kanji's, or just having Kanji come over to his place.

_"__If you're alone and you need a friend! Someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along baby take my haaand! I need a lover tonight!"_

Kanji cursed and fumbled around for his cell phone, all the while he tried to ignore the curious and amused stares he was being sent by the various people passing by on the sidewalk. Luck, karma or whatever you'd call it decided to be fair to Kanji for once and he was able to get his cell phone out of his coat before it sent the caller to voicemail.

"Hey, I'm almost back," he managed to gasp out; inwardly he cheered at his victory over his coat pockets. An irritated voice made its way out of his phone.

"What the hell's taking so long?"

"Well, they were all out of the grape flavor at the nearby store, so I had to go to the one by the Tower…" said Kanji sheepishly; he ducked his head apologetically (though the other couldn't see him).

"What? By the tower? Why didn't you take a taxi?"

"It's not _that_ far," said Kanji, "and I don't have the money for a taxi, you know that…"

"Whatever, just hurry back."

"Okay…"

Kanji flipped his phone shut and tried to ignore the girls standing on the curb that were giggling at him: "the whipped boyfriend". He was _not_ whipped…

Yeah right.

"I'm back!" he called as soon as he entered the apartment. He sighed and exhaled a cold gust of air, winter was definetly on its way. He looked up to see his boyfriend of one year (and best friend of many years) glaring at the puddle of muck that seemed to have followed him to the apartment, "Ah, I'll clean that up later, don't worry."

"Tch," scoffed the boyfriend. He followed up this warm greeting by snatching the shopping bag out of Kanji's hands and tearing open the package inside.

"You don't need to be all technical," said Kanji, "I got grape. Jeez…"

Jun Ushiro did not reply as he turned one of the lollipops over in his hand. He looked up at Kanji with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Kanji asked, he had no idea how he could have messed up _this _time…

Then he looked down at the packaging and realized his mistake.

Crap.

"Kanji…" Jun's voice promised doom and grim prospects for his boyfriend, "these are _**sour**_ grape."

"Sorry, I guess I must not have noticed the label," said Kanji, his voice had an almost pleading quality to it, "it's still grape though, right? Can't you just eat these?"

The look on Jun's face suggested otherwise and the shorter of the two's voice was ice when he spoke.

"Fix it. Now."

"R- Right," said Kanji and he hastily began stuffing all the lollipops Jun had taken out back into their bag, maybe Machi wouldn't notice and she'd let him exchange it…

He was just about to exit the apartment when the most beautiful sound in the world (this was, of course, the term he used to describe Jun's voice despite whoever might disagree with him, and there were many) halted him.

"Kanji," Ushiro sighed and walked over to him, "it's cold. Wear a scarf, Stupid."

As the green woolen material was wrapped tightly around his neck (and face) Kanji couldn't help but grin. Moments like these made his day— No, _month._

And so, smiling like an idiot, he stepped back out into the frigid cold so that he could walk halfway across town and back _again_, all because he'd gotten the wrong flavor of lollipops…

…

…

He sighed.

He was so not whipped.

**Author's Note:** That was fun…

bliss


End file.
